Les effets d'une potion
by styvane
Summary: Il faut toujours se méfier des accusations assenées aux autres, surtout quand celles-ci sont prononcées pendant un cours de potion et que l'on est en binôme avec Harry "demeuré" Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire si.**

Voici un petit début qui, si il vous plait, sera suivit du reste.

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Vendredi**

**POV Harry**

Adossé contre le mur de la salle de potion, je regardais d'un œil méprisant Drago Malefoy en train de se la jouer grand séducteur auprès d'une pétasse de 6ème année.

Ce qu'il pouvait bien m'énerver avec ses courbettes à la Casanova, et va s'y que je flatte la donzelle sur sa tenue et que je joue avec une boucle de ses cheveux.

Elle se tortille et minaude comme une chatte en chaleur c'est à se demander s'ils ne vont pas copuler, ici, devant tout le monde.

Ron, à côté de moi, renifle de dégoût et me tire de ma contemplation. Au même moment Rogue arrive et tout le monde se bouge pour venir se mettre en rang le long du mur. La pétasse s'en va en riant et Malefoy rejoint son pote Zabini.

Rogue nous beugle des consignes que je ne prends pas la peine d'écouter, je me contente de m'asseoir auprès de Ron pour subir ces deux prochaines heures de potion.

Je sors mes affaires de mon sac, ma plume et un parchemin quand Ron me secoue l'épaule. Je le regarde, attendant qu'il me fasse par de ses doléances.

- Rogue te parle, murmure-t-il.

Je regarde vers le prof qui semble furieux. Je me demande bien pourquoi, je n'ai encore rien fait.

- Enfin Potter ! Je commençais à croire que vos derniers neurones vous avaient lâchement abandonné.

- Euh non, bafouillais-je alors que tous les élèves regardaient vers moi.

- Bien, me voici rassuré, grogna-t-il. Donc pour la dernière fois, veuillez prendre vos affaires et vous diriger au fond de la salle pour vous installer auprès de Mr Malefoy.

- Pourquoi ? Couinais-je.

- Mr Potter, ma patience a des limites que je vous conseille de ne pas tester.

La mort dans l'âme, je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac et me levais pour me diriger vers la fouine. Il me souriait, se réjouissant encore une fois de mon humiliation, je ne pouvais malheureusement pas lui faire payer, mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Je m'affalais à ses côtés, sous le regard goguenard de certains de mes ex-amis Gryffondor et celui dégoûté de ses amis les Serpentard. Ron me fit un petit signe qui me redonna le sourire, à ma place venait de s'asseoir Zabini et Ron pointa son index et son majeur contre sa propre tempe, simulant une arme.

Pour ma part, prendre mes jambes à mon cou me suffirait, je n'allais tout de même pas intenter à ma vie pour ce connard.

Le dit connard remarqua le geste de Ron et se mit à ricaner. Je le fusillais du regard, pour qui se prenait-il ?

- Ton pote le miséreux à des envies suicidaires ?

- Non, mais si toi oui je peux te venir en aide.

- Pourquoi le voudrais-je ?

- Dégoût de toi-même, brushing raté.

- Hilarant Potter.

- Messieurs, gronda Rogue, si le cours ne vous intéresse pas je ne vous retiens pas.

N'en croyant pas mes oreilles, j'allais me lever, quand il ajouta.

- Mais il serait dommage de faire perdre 100 points à votre maison et de gagner six mois de retenue.

Anéanti, je me tassais sur ma chaise, démontrant mon envie de rester. Rogue continua ses explications sur la potion du jour et je tentais de ne pas bailler. Je ne voulais pas être encore responsable de la perte de points de ma maison. Aussi quand les ingrédients s'inscrivirent sur le tableau, je fus le premier à bondir pour aller les chercher.

- Mr Potter, soupira Rogue, où diable allez-vous ?

- Chercher les ingrédients.

- Mr Malefoy, où sont vos ingrédients ?

- Sur notre table.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous venez de nous expliquer que votre réserve était fermée pour inventaire et que vous nous aviez préparé les ingrédients à l'avance.

- Bien, 10 points pour Serpentard et j'en retire 10 à Gryffondor pour dégénérescence Potterienne.

- Mais ! Ça n'existe pas !

- Ah bon ! Vous en êtes certain, ajouta-t-il sarcastique.

Dépité et honteux, je retournais m'asseoir en trainant des pieds. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je me ridiculise ?

La potion bouillait depuis près de 35 minutes et Malefoy ajoutait consciencieusement chaque ingrédient. Puis il remuait dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Moi, je devais couper les ingrédients, compter les yeux de têtard et trier les œufs de limaces à cornes. J'avais comme l'impression de me taper le sale boulot.

- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui fais ça ?

- Ça quoi ?

- Remuer la potion pendant que moi je me débats avec ces trucs gluants.

- Je ne vais pas tremper mes doigts la dedans, grimaça-t-il, et remuer la potion demande une dextérité que tu ne possèdes pas Potter.

- T'es juste une chochotte qui ne veut pas se salir les mains.

- Je ne suis pas une chochotte Potter.

- Oh que si, riais-je, tu es maniéré au possible et quand tu marches on dirait que tu as une baguette dans le cul.

- Ferme là Potter, de nous deux ce n'est pas moi le PD.

- Quoi ? C'est faux je sors avec Ginny.

- Tout le monde sait que tu ne la touche pas la belette femelle.

- Ta gueule, fulminais-je, de la part d'un puceau je trouve tes remarques bien déplacées.

- Je ne suis pas …

- Si, le coupais-je, tu joues les Dom Juan mais t'a jamais baisé personne Malefoy.

- Et toi connard, tu sors avec une gonzesse alors que t'es PD comme un phoque.

- Connard, jurais-je en balançant les ingrédients que j'avais dans la main.

- Enfoiré, cria-t-il en se jetant sur moi.

- Messieurs, hurla Rogue, cessez ceci tout de suite.

- Merlin la potion, cria Zabini.

- Attention, hurla Ron.

Surpris par les cris de nos amis respectifs, Malefoy et moi stoppions les hostilités pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient. Un œil sur le chaudron suffit à nous renseigner, Malefoy me jeta un regard mauvais, tandis que je tentais de m'arracher à sa prise. La potion se mit à siffler presque instantanément, deux secondes plus tard, Malefoy et moi étions recouverts d'une substance bleue, nauséabonde et gluante.

Rogue accouru vers nous, alors que nos camarades avaient reçu l'ordre de sortir de la salle devenue impraticable à cause de l'odeur qui s'y répandait.

Malefoy pleurait presque en contemplant l'étendue des dégâts sur sa robe de sorcier griffée. Rien que pour ça, je me réjouissais de notre déconvenue.

D'un récurvite, Rogue nous retira cette substance tirant sur l'indigo et s'approcha de Malefoy pour l'inspecter. Ne semblant rien trouver qui cloche il le relâcha et reporta toute son attention sur moi.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir m'enfuir ou lui effacer la mémoire ou encore changer de planète ou de dimension. Les choix étaient variés mais malheureusement aucun n'était vraiment envisageable pour le moment, dommage.

- Potter, votre attitude est inqualifiable …

- Mais c'est …

- Ne me coupez pas la parole, hurla-t-il, votre tenue pendant ce cours n'est pas tolérable aussi je vais en référer auprès du directeur pour vous faire virer.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas, j'ai besoin du cours de potion pour mes ASPIC.

- Il fallait y réfléchir avant Potter, je ne vais pas attendre que vous tuiez un de mes élèves avant de réagir.

- Comment vais-je faire ?

- Ce n'est pas mon problème Potter. Venez Mr Malefoy, je vous amène à l'infirmerie.

Et moi je peux crever, pensais-je. Je déteste Malefoy, c'est de sa faute si tout cela est arrivé et c'est lui qui joue les victimes.

Comment allais-je faire pour les cours de potions ? Qui allait me les donner ?

- Oh et au fait Mr Potter, je retire 100 points à Gryffondor et vous donne deux mois de colle avec Rusard.

Ma vie était foutue.

Heureusement, le cours de potion était le dernier de la journée et de la semaine, je pouvais encore aller me cacher dans le dortoir avant que mes camarades ne découvrent la perte de points engendrée par mes bons soins. Peut-être que si je leur parlais de mes deux mois de retenues avec Rusard cela atténuerait les choses. Sinon je pourrais toujours essayer les larmes.

A suivre …


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, comme j'ai de l'avance dans mes chapitres, je poste le deuxième.**

**Il en dit un peu plus sur les effets de la potion. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Samedi**

**POV Harry**

Mon sommeil avait été perturbé.

Je ne me souvenais plus de mon rêve mais je me réveillais avec une trique d'enfer. J'avais dû rêver de Ginny.

Comme je me l'étais imaginé, les copains me firent un peu la gueule, du moins la matinée seulement. Car après, j'ignore pourquoi mais ils furent plutôt sympas, voir même un peu trop.

Ginny nous rejoignit dehors après le déjeuner et prit sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire entre mes jambes son dos collé à mon torse.

Nous nous étions juste embrassés une fois ce matin pour nous dire bonjour et cela me convenait. Je n'étais pas le genre à me ventouser aux lèvres de quelqu'un en permanence et heureusement Ginny était comme moi, enfin ça c'est ce que la partie trop confiante de ma personne se plaisait à croire.

Car en fait Ginny souffrait de cette situation et bien entendu comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, j'étais le dernier au courant.

Etais-ce pour cela que Malefoy croyait que j'étais gay ?

- Ginny.

- Hum.

- Tu as parlé de nous à quelqu'un ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- De notre … inaction, chuchotais-je.

- Euh … non, me répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- A qui ? Soufflais-je.

- Juste à Luna.

- Et ?

- C'est tout, me jura-t-elle, mais il se peut que Lavande et Parvati nous aient entendues.

- Merlin, toute l'école est au courant.

- De quoi ? Intervint Ron.

- Rien, soupirais-je.

- Bien sûr, tu ne veux jamais rien me dire, souffla-t-il, parfois je me demande si tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami.

- Tu fais chier Ron, criais-je, j'ai jamais baisé avec ta sœur, voilà, tu es content ? Tu es courant toi aussi maintenant.

- Ah ! Fit-il gêné, tu n'étais pas obligé de me le dire.

- Harry, tout le monde t'a entendu, rougit Ginny.

- C'est la vérité, non ?

- Tu … tu es un connard, pleura-t-elle.

- Oui et je ne coucherai jamais avec toi Ginny, j'en ai pas envie.

Je crois qu'en cet instant, je méritais une baffe ou une paire de gifles à la rigueur, mais pas un coup de poing. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte la garce.

Voilà que je l'insultais maintenant, je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Tout ce que je compris, entre deux injures, c'est qu'elle me larguait. Je crois même que les termes impuissant et mou de la bite furent prononcés, par Ginny, dans sa diatribe censée me blesser.

Elle partit comme une furie et je crois que je dois remercier Merlin d'être encore en un seul morceau. Me voici de nouveau célibataire, je pense que cela va me faire du bien de me retrouver un peu seul avec moi-même.

- Euh, Harry ?

- Oui, fais-je en levant la tête vers la personne qui m'apostrophait.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui merci Colin, et toi-même ?

- Bien merci, je voulais savoir si tu voulais sortir avec moi ?

- Hein !

**POV Drago**

Dès le réveil, je me dirigeais pour la 6ème fois depuis hier soir sous la douche. J'avais toujours la désagréable impression que cette odeur de putréfaction me collait à la peau. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retenait de tuer Potter.

Heureusement pour lui, je n'avais aucune séquelle dû à son incapacité notoire.

Tout était en place et rien ne manquait.

Cependant ses paroles me revenaient en tête, ne faisant qu'augmenter mon envie de le voir se tortiller de douleur à mes pieds.

Qui était-il pour me dire que j'étais puceau ? De quel droit osait-il porter un tel jugement sur ma personne ?

Et d'où sortait-il que j'avais une baguette dans le … enfin mal placée ? A cette idée je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

Des flashs concernant mon rêve, de cette nuit, me revenaient. J'avais rêvé que je me faisais plaisir avec ma baguette et le pire, c'était que j'y avais pris du plaisir.

Moi un Malefoy, en train de me …. Avec ma baguette ! C'était tellement … bon.

Je crois que c'est le pire dans tout ça.

Les insultes de Potter j'en ai l'habitude, qu'il me rabaisse, me tourne en ridicule, c'est devenu mon lot quotidien. Mais qu'il ait l'impression de me connaître mieux que moi-même cela me fout en rogne.

Je passais la matinée à faire mes devoirs en compagnie de Blaise et de Théo, car nous avions décidé de profiter du beau temps cet après-midi et de nous prélasser au bord du lac.

C'est ainsi que vers 14 h 30, allongés près de l'eau, Blaise et moi faisions une partie d'échecs. J'allais prendre son roi quand des cris attirèrent notre attention.

Au loin, à l'abri du soleil sous les arbres, la bande de Gryffondor faisait encore des siennes. On voyait la rouquine gesticuler et soudain coller son poing dans la gueule de Potter. Apparemment la belle en avait marre de faire ceinture et la frustration la poussait à en venir aux mains.

- Le pauvre, ricana Blaise.

- Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite et après tout qui aurait envie de se taper la rouquine.

- Tu es dur avec lui Drago, quant à elle je me la ferais bien moi.

- Toi du moment que cela porte une jupe, tu te taperais même Mc Gonagall.

- Jeune elle devait être pas mal.

- Beurk, m'étouffais-je. Plutôt devenir gay.

- Tu te taperais qui ?

- Si j'étais gay ?

- Oui.

- Tu te souviens de Cormac Mc Laggen ?

- Oh oui ! Il est canon dans son genre, enfin si on aime les crétins.

- Sous la couette peu importe le nombre de neurones du moment qu'il sait manier son engin.

- Tu me caches des choses Drago ? Ne serais tu pas un de ces homos refoulés ?

- Non, on peut regarder la marchandise sans consommer.

- Même la tâter, rit Blaise.

Devant mon rougissement plus qu'excessif, Blaise se mit à rire encore plus fort.

- Ben ça alors Drago Malefoy, vous êtes un petit vicelard.

- C'est arrivé juste une fois, par inadvertance.

- Raconte.

- J'allais me changer après un entraînement de Quidditch et il était là, en train de bouder, car il s'était vu refuser le poste de gardien. J'allais l'envoyer balader quand il s'est mis insulter Potter et toute sa clique.

- Et alors ? Tu l'as réconforté ?

- Non, j'ai insulté Potter à mon tour et il s'est jeté dans mes bras en me disant qu'on était pareil. J'ai eu un choc, tu peux comprendre ? J'ai tenté de le repousser et là il m'a caressé le dos en me disant que j'étais canon. Et alors je …

- Quoi ? Aller raconte.

- Je … Blaise, couinais-je. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il … Oh ! Oh non !

- Drago ! Tu as mal ?

- Non, ouh la la, au contraire. Je … j'ai …

- T'es pénible articule.

- J'ai l'impression que … oh oui ! Oh Merlin Blaise.

- On dirait que tu prends ton pied.

- J'ai l'impression que l'on me branle.

- Euh … on et tout seuls Drago, s'inquiéta le métis.

- Ouiiiiiiii …, c'est ça … Je vais … je vais …

- Tu vas quoi ? M'encouragea Blaise

- Venir, gémissais-je en me répandant dans un orgasme.

- Merde, jura Blaise, qu'est-ce que t'as pris parce que je veux la même chose ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je pensais à Cormac et … oh non ça recommence.

- Ne pense plus à rien.

- Ce n'est pas facile Blaise.

- Alors pense à truc pas sexy. Pense à Rusard, pense à lui en caleçon ou tout nu.

- Ça marche, oh putain ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

- Je n'en sais rien moi, j'ai jamais eu d'orgasmes sur demande.

- Je vais rentrer, prendre une douche.

- Attends-moi, cria le métis alors que je partais en courant.

A suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

**POV Harry**

**Samedi (soirée)**

Depuis que Colin était venu me demander de sortir avec lui, 3 autres mecs avaient fait pareil.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi soudainement tous les mâles en ruts de cette école venaient me draguer ouvertement.

Colin avait été mignon, dès que j'avais refusé il était parti en s'excusant de m'avoir dérangé.

Terry Boot, lui, avait été plus lourd. Sans l'aide de Ron je serais sûrement passé à la casserole. Depuis quand les mecs refusent ils de comprendre que non cela veut dire non et pas peut-être s'il insiste comme un lourdaud ?

Je m'étais senti comme une bête traquée toute l'après-midi, à un point que je regrettais presque la compagnie de Ginny. Peut-être devrais-je louer ses services en tant que garde du corps, avec sa droite elle arriverait à décourager même le plus téméraire.

Je me retrouvais donc, parqué, dans notre salle commune. Même si je sentais bien quelques regards appuyés, je m'y sentais en sécurité.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, à 21 h 30 j'étais dans mon lit. Je somnolais depuis un moment quand je sentis un poids venir écraser mon matelas. De nature peu suspicieuse je ne dormais pas avec ma baguette et en cet instant je le regrettais.

- Qui est là ? Tentais-je.

- C'est moi.

- Qui moi ?

- Seamus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- La même chose que toi, dit-il en me touchant à travers mon drap.

- Seamus retire ta main, tout de suite.

- Aller Harry, je suis sûr que tu en meures d'envie. On pourrait se faire du bien.

- Arrête, hurlais-je. Sors de mon lit et garde tes sales pattes sur ton cul et pas sur le mien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Grommela Ron réveillé par le bruit.

- Je me fais agresser dans mon lit par un obsédé sexuel, voilà ce qui se passe.

- Mais il se passe quoi Harry ? Me demanda Ron, tu as le feu au cul et tous les gays de Poudlard le sentent ?

- Merci Ron pour ton soutien. Toi dégage, fais-je à Seamus en lui retirant la main de ma cuisse. Tout de suite.

- Ne te fâche pas Harry.

- Je dois être en train de rêver là, ce n'est pas possible, ou alors c'est pour une caméra cachée.

- Une quoi ? Firent Ron et Seamus en chœur.

- Laissez tomber. Si cela ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais pouvoir dormir, seul, ajoutais-je en direction de Seamus qui revenait à la charge.

Furieux j'attrapais ma baguette sur ma table de nuit et jetais tous les sorts de protections que je connaissais sur mes rideaux.

Pour plus de précaution, je glissais celle-ci sous mon oreiller. Je me rallongeais et tentais de me rendormir en essayant de faire fi de tous les bruits qui me tenaient en alerte.

**POV Drago**

J'étais en train de me demander si je n'allais pas demander à Rusard une photo de lui. Peut-être que Crivey pourrait m'en prendre une.

J'étais désespéré, limite au bord des larmes.

J'avais déjà joui dans ma vie, régulièrement même. J'avoue même ne pas être avare en matière de branlette, mais là, cela dépassait tout ce que j'avais connu jusqu'à maintenant.

Potter avait raison quand il disait que j'étais puceau, pourtant c'est vrai que j'aime sortir avec des filles. Elles sont douces, gentilles, affectueuses, mais cependant, aucune d'elle ne m'avait jamais donné envie de passer le cap du simple baiser.

J'ai 17 ans, j'ai des envies, je ne suis pas coincé comme pourrait le dire Blaise, je veux juste être sûr de moi et de la personne avec qui je le ferai.

Pour le moment je me contente de ma main, comme beaucoup de mecs ici, malgré ce qu'ils en disent.

Beaucoup se paluchent, même Potter doit le faire.

Ça y est, cela recommence. Et merde ! Rusard, Rusard tout nu, Rusard et Mc Gonagall en nuisette.

Ma respiration se régule et les battements de mon cœur se calment.

C'est comme ça depuis cet après-midi, dès que je pense à quelqu'un de baisable, j'ai l'impression que l'on me branle ou que l'on me taille une pipe. Non en fait ce n'est pas une impression, on me touche bien le sexe. Qui, quoi ou comment je l'ignore mais c'est bien cela.

Je reste donc allongé sur mon lit, plongé dans un livre sur la vie des grands sorciers de ce monde, heureusement, non illustré.

**Dimanche**

**POV Drago**

Blaise est venu me secouer ce matin, en serviette négligemment nouée sur ses hanches. Des envies de meurtres se profilent à l'horizon, d'abord Potter puis Blaise et sa fichue serviette qui ne cache pas grand-chose de son cul.

Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès et il ne perd rien pour attendre.

Je ressens encore les prémices du désir, qui peu à peu se répand en moi, je me crispe et serre les fesses. Enfin c'est ce que j'aimerais pouvoir faire, mais au lieu de cela j'ai l'impression que quelque chose me les écarte.

Je panique et oublie totalement de penser à Rusard, je sens quelque chose d'humide me … lécher. Je crois que c'est bien cela, quelque chose me lèche l'anus.

C'est dégoûtant, mais c'est tellement bon que je me détends et laisse mon inquisiteur quel qu'il soit faire ce qu'il a à faire.

Je dois gémir comme un dingue car je vois Théo écarquiller des yeux et se sauver en hurlant après Blaise.

Je ne suis pas long à venir et la jouissance m'assomme littéralement.

Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel, j'en suis abasourdi. Blaise arrive et me secoue mais je n'ai pas le courage de parler, seuls quelques larmes coulent de mes yeux, j'ai honte, tellement honte.

**POV Harry**

Je déverrouille les sécurités autour de mon lit et jette un oeil avant d'en sortir. Il est hors de question que Seamus me saute encore dessus.

Je prends une douche rapidement pendant que Ron accepte de garder la porte.

Nous descendons prendre le petit déjeuner et je reste sur mes gardes, un peu traumatisé.

A table je vois certains mecs me faire signe et je ne sais si je dois leur répondre, craignant de les encourager dans leur démarche de séduction.

Seamus arrive avec Dean et fait profil bas, faut dire que Dean son petit ami, à moyennement apprécié que son mec essaye de se glisser entre mes draps la nuit dernière.

Je suis soulagé, un de moins c'est toujours ça.

Je me sers un café et m'apprête à tremper un croissant dedans quand on me tape sur l'épaule. Hermione fait de gros yeux et dès lors, je m'attends au pire.

Je me retourne et tombe sur Vincent Crabbe, Serpentard de son état.

Je détourne les yeux et grimace en regardant Hermione, qui semble désolée pour moi et Ron qui commence à se marrer.

- Potter.

- Crabbe.

- Je … tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ?

- Non, m'énervais-je.

- Parce que je voulais savoir si tu voudrais venir avec moi à Pré-au-lard cet après-midi.

- Non, non et non, tu sais pourquoi ? Criais-je.

Il secoue alors vivement sa grosse tête, l'air apeuré.

- Parce que je ne suis pas gay Crabbe, est-ce que tout le monde à bien compris ? Je suis hétéro, pas homo, j'aime les seins et les …

- Harry, crie Hermione, on a compris ce que tu voulais dire.

- Je …

- Ahhhhhh ! Merlin ouiiiii.

Tous les élèves se détournent alors de moi, à la recherche de la personne qui a poussé ces gémissements. Je cherche moi aussi du regard qui semble avoir eu un orgasme en plein milieu de son petit déjeuner.

C'est alors que Malefoy se lève, son visage est rubicond et des gouttes de sueurs perlent sur son front.

Les chuchotements reprennent aux différentes tables et Malefoy, suivi de Zabini, se sauve en courant de la salle faisant claquer, la double porte contre la pierre.

Je me rassois, ravi que le blond ait détourné l'attention. Je reprends mon petit déjeuner comme si de rien était.

**POV Drago**

Que Merlin m'en soit témoin, plus jamais je ne remettrai le pied dans la salle à manger, d'ailleurs en cours non plus.

Je suis à l'apogée de la honte.

Je viens d'avoir un orgasme au beau milieu de toute l'école. Tout cela c'est de la faute de Potter, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se lève et soit aussi sexy en colère ?

Oh non, ça recommence, épuisé de combattre ce plaisir qui en devient douloureux, je m'effondre.

**POV Harry **

Le reste de ma journée se déroula calmement et ce, malgré la dizaine de lettres d'amoureux transis et un plaquage avorté de la part d'un Serdaigle de 6ème année dans les toilettes du troisième étage.

Ron et Hermione étant partis en amoureux à Pré-au-Lard, j'avais préféré me terrer en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je pus y faire mes devoirs à l'abri des mains baladeuses des mecs en rut.

Je me passais du dîner et rentrais directement me coucher. Demain j'irai voir Dumbledore, il fallait trouver une solution.

A suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Lundi **

**POV Blaise**

Je me réveillais, un peu perturbé par la journée d'hier. Depuis que j'avais trouvé Drago gisant sur le sol, inanimé.

Je l'avais conduit rapidement à l'infirmerie et veillé jusque tard, je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui arrivait.

J'avais expliqué les grandes lignes à Pomfresh, qui avait paru surprise qu'une telle chose existe.

Drago avait dormi toute la journée et cependant il n'avait cessé de gémir, à tel point qu'il avait réussi à me faire bander à mon tour.

N'en pouvant plus, je l'avais confié à l'infirmière, certain qu'ici il ne risquerait rien. Même s'il se réveillait je doute que Pomfresh lui donne un orgasme transcendant.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle à manger quand je fus interpelé par Granger. J'allais l'envoyer bouler quand je vis son air grave.

Poussé par la curiosité j'attendis qu'elle prenne la parole.

- Zabini, je peux te parler ?

- C'est déjà ce que tu fais.

- Sérieusement je veux dire.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai vu ce qui arrive à Malefoy, ou du moins j'ai entendu.

- Comme tout le monde Granger.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il arrive de drôle de choses aussi à Harry.

- Quoi ? Lui aussi à des orgasmes incontrôlés ?

- Non, c'est vraiment ce qu'a Malefoy ? Harry lui est courtisé par des mecs.

- Courtisé, fais-je moqueur.

- En fait ils veulent beaucoup plus, rougit-elle.

- Et tu crois qu'il y a un lien ?

- Il ne lui arrivait pas ce genre de chose avant la potion de vendredi.

- A Drago non plus, fais-je intéressé. Je demanderai à Drago, ce qui s'est passé exactement pendant le cours.

- Je ferai la même chose avec Harry.

- Bien, alors on se voit plus tard Granger.

- Ok Zabini, à bientôt.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer à ce cours ? Je me souvenais de la substance bleue qui les avait recouvert, serait-il possible qu'elle les perturbe à ce point ?

Je décidais de me passer de petit déjeuner et me rendais à l'infirmerie, Drago serait peut-être réveillé.

Il l'était, effectivement, mais il refusa de me voir. Bien que vexé, je comprenais qu'étant irrésistible, il aurait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de fantasmer sur moi ou pire de me sauter dessus.

Je demanderai peut être à Granger d'aller le voir plus tard.

**POV Harry**

Assis devant Hermione, depuis quelques minutes, je tentais de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. En quoi une potion gluante pouvait-t-elle influencer le comportement des mecs envers moi.

- As-tu dit quelque chose de spécial à Malefoy pendant la préparation de la potion ?

- Euh, oui.

- Quoi ? Soupira-t-elle.

- Des insultes.

- Soit plus précis.

- Qu'il était une chochotte, qu'il avait un balai dans le cul et qu'il était puceau.

- Tout ça ! Dit-elle surprise.

- Je suis plutôt prolixe dans ce domaine.

- Et lui que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Que j'étais PD comme un phoque, mais pourquoi un phoque ?

- Ça n'est pas important, c'est juste une histoire d'homophonie, de voile et de vent.

- Et quel rapport avec le phoque ? Insistais-je.

- Harry, ton cas est sérieux, même si il semble l'être moins que celui de Malefoy.

- Qu'a Malefoy ?

- Des orgasmes à répétition.

- Oh le pauvre ! Je vais le plaindre de jouir.

- Non tu ne comprends pas, c'est en permanence ça va finir par le vider.

- Ça c'est sûr ricanais-je.

- Je te parlais de son énergie, crétin et de sa magie par la même occasion.

- C'est dur, plaisantais-je à nouveau.

- Tu m'exaspère Potter, fit-elle en riant un peu elle aussi.

- Tu crois que cela a à voir avec la potion ?

- C'est possible, admettons que vos dires, aient mis en exergue ce que vous êtes vraiment.

- C'est-à-dire que je serais gay sans le savoir ?

- Oui.

- Impossible.

- Cela voudrait dire que Malefoy est vraiment vierge et que la potion essaye de le déniaiser.

- Là cela parait plus plausible, acquiesçais-je.

- Il faut trouver une solution Harry.

- J'avais prévu d'aller voir Dumbledore pour obtenir une mesure d'éloignement.

- Dans une école ce n'est pas vraiment faisable.

- Alors tu as raison, il faut trouver une solution rapidement avant que je me fasse violer dans les chiottes.

- Après le déjeuner nous n'avons pas cours, tu crois que tu vas tenir jusque-là ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas trop le choix.

- On ne va pas te quitter d'une semelle.

- Merci, soupirais-je rassuré.

**POV Drago**

Allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie, j'attendais que Pomfresh m'apporte mon petit déjeuner. Il était hors de question que je croise qui que ce soit, temps que l'on ne saura pas ce que j'ai.

Je pensais retrouver un peu d'espoir quand le professeur Rogue vint me voir. Au moins avec lui je ne risquais pas de frôler l'orgasme, trop vieux, pas soigné, un vrai tue l'amour.

- Bonjour Drago, Mme Pomfresh m'a dit ce qu'il t'arrivait.

- Sauvez-moi Professeur, je n'en peux plus.

- Malheureusement je ne connais aucune potion ni aucun sort qui pourrait faire venir ces … symptômes et donc aucun pour les atténuer.

- Je vais finir mourir alors, de plaisir.

- Je vais voir avec le Professeur Dumbledore, vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? De quelque chose que vous auriez bu, d'un sort qu'on aurait pu vous lancer.

- Non, il y a juste eut la potion ratée avec Potter. Et merde, Rusard, Rusard, Rusard, Rusard en slip, Rusard tout nu.

- Ça ne va pas Drago ? Vous fantasmez sur le concierge, c'est bien plus grave que ce que je pensais.

- Non non, ça va, le rassurais-je, mais voyez pour la potion s'il vous plait Monsieur et vite.

- Je vous laisse vous reposer, je vais voir ce que je trouve.

- Merci.

J'avais encore évité un léchage en règle, mais il fallait que cela cesse rapidement car je craignais plus que tout que cela passe à l'étape supérieure, les préliminaires passent encore mais je refusais catégoriquement de me faire mettre par l'homme invisible.

**POV Harry**

Quand je vis arriver Ron et Hermione, accompagnés de Blaise Zabini, je sus que si l'on en venait à pactiser avec l'ennemi nul doute que cela n'allait vraiment pas.

Cela se confirma quand on trouva Rogue dans le bureau du directeur.

De moins en moins à l'aise je ne rêvais que d'une chose, me carapater.

Nous prîmes tous place sur les fauteuils faisant face au bureau et chacun se regarda, cherchant qui serait le premier à entamer les hostilités.

- Bien, fit Dumbledore, Harry le professeur Rogue m'a fait part de ton comportement en potion et j'admets, que si je ne cautionne pas un tel comportement, je ne peux en aucun cas te priver de cours de potion. Mais je laisse Severus libre de t'infliger la sanction qu'il jugera adapté à ton comportement.

- Merci Monsieur.

- Severus vient de m'informer de l'état de Drago Malefoy, actuellement à l'infirmerie, il semblerait que la potion ratée du dernier cours soit en partie responsable de son état.

- Professeur, intervint Hermione, nous en sommes venus à la même conclusion, il se trouve que pendant le cours Malefoy et Harry se soient échangé des injures et que la potion agisse en fonction de cela.

- Quelles insultes ? Demanda Rogue.

- Harry a dit à Malefoy qu'il était un puceau et Malefoy lui a dit qu'il était un pd, fit-elle rougissante.

- Donc tous les mecs homos de Poudlard me courent après, fais-je énervé.

- Et Drago et victime d'attouchements le menant à l'orgasme à chaque fois.

- C'est étonnant, marmonna Dumbledore, Severus y a-t-il un moyen d'arranger tout ceci ?

- Non Albus, rien à ma connaissance.

- Et si, commença Hermione avant de se rétracter, non rien.

- Dites toujours Miss Granger au point où nous en sommes, soupira Rogue.

- Si Malefoy perdait sa virginité et qu'Harry avait une relation homosexuelle, peut-être que cela règlerait le problème.

- Severus ? L'interrogea Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est pas idiot, bougonna Rogue

- Tant qu'à faire ils pourraient le faire ensemble, plaisanta Ron.

- Mais oui, s'excita Hermione, c'est ça la solution.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Paniquais-je.

- Peut-être devriez-vous en parler ensemble, proposa Albus.

- Je ne suis déjà pas pour, alors en plus avec la fouine c'est non, non et re-non.

- Même pas pour le sauver ? Demanda Blaise qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit.

- Je …

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase, incapable d'argumenter. Je n'avais jamais pensé avoir ma première fois avec un mec alors en plus avec Malefoy, cela relevait de la science-fiction.

Je sentais les regards peser sur moi, attendant une réponse que j'étais humainement incapable de leur donner, du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

Je fis alors ce que je savais faire le mieux, fuir.

Je séchais les cours de l'après-midi, prenant des décisions, puis revenant dessus. Acceptant parfois de me rendre à l'évidence et d'autres fois refusant de me sacrifier pour la fouine.

Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais vraiment, mais je savais que pour cela je devais voir Malefoy.

A suivre ...


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

**Lundi (soirée)**

**POV Drago**

Je commençais à trouver le temps long, caché derrière d'épais rideaux.

Car pour mon plus grand malheur, Michael Corner était lui aussi arrivé à l'infirmerie et comble de malchance il était quand même plutôt pas mal.

D'ailleurs je commençais à trouver cela plus que louche que je sois attiré exclusivement que par des mecs et non par des filles.

Je hais Potter, je le maudit lui et ses médiocres compétences en potion, je l'exècre je le … hum, oh misère, je découvrais de nouvelles sensations. La langue semblait avoir abandonné mon trou du cul pour venir me suçoter les tétons.

J'ignorais qu'ils étaient aussi sensibles et réactifs que cela, j'en bandais tellement la sensation était jouissive.

Je crois qu'en cet instant je détestais un peu moins Potter, mais juste un peu.

**POV Harry**

J'avais appris que Malefoy se trouvait encore à l'infirmerie, son cas était apparemment plus grave que le mien, il semblerait qu'il y ait finalement une justice dans ce bas monde.

Je me glissais entre les portes, restées entre ouverte, de l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh semblait absente, seul Michael Corner occupait l'infirmerie. Il me salua avec engouement dès qu'il m'aperçut, sûrement encore à cause de la potion, et je lui rendis son salut de la façon la plus détachée possible, il était hors de question qu'il s'imagine pouvoir me sauter dessus.

Je cherchais Malefoy du regard, mais tous les lits étaient vides, Corner dut comprendre que je cherchais quelqu'un car il m'indiqua les rideaux au fond de la salle. Je le remerciais d'un signe de tête et me dirigeais vers les épais rideaux sombres, rideaux qui semblaient s'agiter en rythme.

Plus je m'approchais de son lit, plus je me sentais mal de l'espionner, mais voir Malefoy se tordre de jouissance cela devait vraiment valoir le coup.

Aussi je ne fus pas surpris, quand j'écartais un peu les rideaux, de le voir se cambrer avec exagération et je trouve que pour un mec en souffrance et à l'article de la mort, il se portait plutôt bien.

Malheureusement, Pompom arriva avant la fin du spectacle et je dus à tout prix me cacher, et où mieux que derrière des rideaux ?

Malefoy fut étonné de me voir bondir sur lui et j'avoue que moi aussi, j'avais prévu de m'échoir au pied du lit, pas sur lui.

Je lui fis signe de se taire avec mon doigt, mais je crois que ma présence n'arrangeais en rien son petit problème. Aussi quand je le vis tourner de l'œil, pris de panique, je le redressais contre moi et je l'embrassais de toutes mes forces, tentant de prendre le dessus sur ce truc qui lui faisait quand même plus de mal que de bien.

J'allais le relâcher, content d'avoir fait ma B.A. quand je sentis qu'il s'accrochait à moi.

- Encore, chuchota-t-il.

- Malefoy, calme-toi.

- S'il te plait, fait que tout cela s'arrête.

Je le gardais contre moi et lui caressais les cheveux. Que devais-je faire ? Est-ce que les autres avaient raison ? Etait-ce la seule solution ?

- Harry, murmura le blond.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi mignon et attendrissant tout en étant le pire démon que la terre ait porté ?

- Tu es sûr Malefoy ?

- Oui, aide-moi.

Maladroitement je le reposais contre le matelas tout en repoussant ses mains qui ne voulaient pas me lâcher.

Je glissais mes mains sous son tee-shirt et commençais à descendre son bas de pyjama. Je découvrais presque immédiatement sa chair nue et bandée. J'avoue que j'aurais préféré qu'il y ait un sous vêtement histoire de me préparer psychologiquement.

Je caressais doucement ses cuisses, glissant lentement mes mains vers l'intérieure de celles-ci. Tout cela était nouveau pour moi, je me caressais moi-même, mais c'était vraiment différent. Là c'était réellement sensuel, sexuel.

Malefoy gémissait et je craignais que madame Pomfresh ne débarque pour le faire cesser. Je décidais donc d'apposer un sort de silence et j'en profitais pour bloquer les rideaux.

Mes mains arrivèrent vers son sexe en érection et j'eus un instant d'hésitation. Devais-je réellement le faire ? En avais-je le droit ?

- Plus, chuchota Malefoy, touche-moi.

Lui en tout cas était tout à fait d'accord, du moins il le semblait.

Je pris alors son sexe, délicatement, comme si je tenais la 8ème merveille du monde entre mes mains. Il était hors de question que je le suce ou fasse des choses qui impliquaient ma langue, mais le branler était dans mes compétences.

Il arriva rapidement à la jouissance en criant mon nom.

J'étais presque ému, après tout c'était ma première fois à moi aussi, mais ça personne ne s'en était soucié.

Je fis disparaître toutes traces de sa jouissance avant de me perdre dans sa contemplation. Il n'y a pas à dire, il était quand même magnifique comme mec, son corps était pas mal, pas trop maigre, pas trop gros juste ce qu'il faut, comme sa queue.

Là, j'avoue que rien que d'avoir de telles pensées, je me serais bien fichu quelques paires de claques.

Malefoy était un mec, sportif certes, bien fait, mais un mec quand même.

Un mec qui me faisait quand même bander l'air de rien.

Il semblait s'être endormi le bienheureux et c'est qui qui restait avec son petit problème à soulager ? C'est bibi.

- Ingrat, chuchotais-je.

- Harry.

Ah non ! Il ne dormait pas. Faut dire qu'au bout de trois jours il commençait à devenir endurant le blondinet.

- Malefoy.

- Encore, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ? Parle plus fort.

- Encore.

- Ah ! Mais tu ne bandes plus alors comment veux-tu que …

- Baise-moi, me coupa-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Puceau, grogna-t-il.

- Ce que je veux dire, m'énervais-je face à l'insulte, c'est que je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ou si c'est la potion qui te pousse à faire des choses inconsidérées.

- Ta gueule et baise moi connard.

- C'est si gentiment demandé, comment refuser ?

- Mais pas ici, grimaça-t-il, ailleurs.

- Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je t'enlève de l'infirmerie ?

- T'es un trouillard Potter.

- Tu me fais chier Malefoy, tu le sais ça ?

- Hum, sourit-il.

- Est-ce que tu peux tenir jusqu'à ce soir ?

- Oui ça ira, enfin je crois.

- Bien, je viendrai te chercher vers minuit quand tout le monde dormira, d'accord ? Il vaut mieux être discret et ne pas se faire prendre.

- Potter.

- Oui, quoi ?

- Merci.

- De rien, à ce soir.

Je passais la tête entre les rideaux, pas de Pomfresh en vue, j'essayais d'être discret pour ne pas prendre de risques. Je marchais sans faire de bruit quand elle apparut et me regarda, surprise.

Je lui servis mon plus beau sourire et me tournais vers Corner.

- Bon et bien salut Michael, on se voit demain, improvisais-je.

- Euh oui, fit le brun jouant le jeu.

- Je suis soulagé que tu ailles mieux, saleté de maladie. Bonsoir Mme Pomfresh.

- Bonsoir Mr Potter.

Je déguerpissais avant qu'un doute ne la prenne et qu'elle ne m'interroge sur le réel motif de ma venue.

Je regagnais vivement mon dortoir et trouvais refuge sur mon lit.

D'étranges sensations se mêlaient en moi, la honte qui m'avait poussée à accomplir un acte que je jugeais répréhensible, la fierté d'avoir réussi à surmonter la peur de toucher un autre mec et le plaisir d'avoir pu soulager Malefoy, d'avoir pu surmonter mon dégoût pour lui et lui avoir procuré un orgasme avec lequel je pourrai le chambrer jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle.

Je pense qu'Hermione disait vrai, quand elle pensait que nous étions en quelque sorte manipulés par la potion, car moi vivant et sain d'esprit, jamais je n'aurais pu accepter de kidnapper Malefoy pour le sauter, Merlin m'en préserve.

Pourtant j'en étais bien là et dans quelques heures, 5 pour être précis, Malefoy gesticulerait de plaisir sous moi, et l'air de rien, cela m'excitait drôlement.

A suivre …


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

**Lundi (soirée)**

**POV Harry**

Pour la énième fois, je me recoiffais devant le miroir de notre salle de bain. Il n'était que 23 h 30 mais je sentais déjà la nervosité me gagner.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'énervait le plus, cette satanée tignasse indomptable ou le fait que j'avais l'air d'être une gonzesse se préparant pour assister à son premier rendez-vous.

J'avais évité de mettre un pyjama, d'une part parce que j'en avais que des ridicules avec des motifs enfantins et d'autre part, même si ma sortie ne ressemblait pas à un rendez-vous galant, je me devais, par respect pour mon égo, d'essayer de ressembler à quelque chose de désirable.

Je crois que c'est là que j'ai su que j'étais définitivement foutu.

Ron ronflait comme un bienheureux, Seamus avait déserté son lit pour celui de Dean et Neville était roulé en boule sous ses couvertures.

Au moins aucun d'entre eux ne me verrait sortir et je n'aurais pas d'excuses bidon à leur fournir.

J'attrapais ma cape et la glissais dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon satiné, noir, j'ouvrais un troisième bouton à ma chemise et tentais, de rassembler le peu d'amour propre qu'il me restait, planqué, entre le parfum dérobé subtilement à Seamus et mes chaussures vernies, celles qui crissaient sur le parquet ciré.

Minuit sonnaient et j'étais devant la porte de l'infirmerie. J'écoutais si du bruit me parvenait mais apparemment, j'étais encore une fois le seul à être en train d'errer dans les couloirs.

La porte grinça à peine et je me faufilais entre les lits, Michael n'était plus là et les rideaux autour du lit de Malefoy avaient disparus.

Il dormait comme un bébé, avec un peu de chance Pompom l'aura mis sous potion de sommeil et je serais libéré de toute contrainte.

- Malefoy, tu dors ?

- Non, je t'attendais Potter.

Et merde !

- Tu peux te lever et marcher ?

- Oui je ne suis pas handicapé.

- Continue et tu vas le devenir, marmonnais-je.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut vite partir.

- D'accord mais ne me touche pas ok, j'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à résister à ce putain de truc.

- Ma cape n'est pas si grande, on va être obligé de se frôler un peu.

- Il faut faire vite alors.

- Super, c'est ce que je me tue à te dire.

Il commençait déjà à m'exaspérer et on n'avait pas fait deux mètres.

La distance infirmerie-salle sur demande, fut un peu comme le parcours du combattant, semé d'obstacles en tous genres. Outre deux trois escaliers récalcitrant et un Rusard plus en forme que jamais, ne dormait-il donc jamais ? Il fut Jalonné d'une paire de claques, d'un coup de pied et deux trois réflexions désagréables.

Comme tue l'amour y'avait pas mieux, pas que je sois amoureux, non, mais bon j'allais coucher avec lui alors un peu gentillesse et de civisme n'allaient pas le tuer.

La salle sur demande nous donna une magnifique chambre avec salle de bain attenante. Le rêve pour un vrai couple et pour Malefoy aussi également, car il retrouva le sourire. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il me regarde et se souvienne de ma présence.

Il passa rapidement par la salle de bain et moi pendant ce temps-là, j'en profitais pour retirer mon pull, mes chaussures et mon pantalon.

Il reparut en boxer et tee-shirt et se hissa sur le lit.

- Je te préviens Potter, on fait ça vite fait bien fait ok ? On se libère de ce truc et on n'en parle plus jamais, on oublie.

- Comment es-tu au courant ?

- Par Blaise, tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé me branler tout à l'heure et demandé de me baiser par plaisir ou parce que c'est toi ?

- Euh … non.

- Bien, allez fini de te dessaper.

- Et bien, soupirais-je, j'espère que je vais réussir à bander.

- Un petit problème Potter ?

- Contrairement à toi Malefoy je n'ai pas le feu au cul et il me faut un minimum de motivation pour bander.

- Désolé je n'ai pas pensé à amener de magazines porno, mais peut-être que la salle peut t'en fournir ?

- Ferme là Malefoy.

- Sinon quoi ? Me nargua-t-il.

- Sinon je … je.

- Tu quoi Potter ? Tu vas me faire taire en me fourrant ta queue dans la bouche ? Tu me diras vu sa taille actuelle je ne risque pas de m'étouffer.

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire j'étais sur lui, tentant de lui faire ravaler sa morgue. Malheureusement, les gémissements qui lui échappèrent lors de mon assaut me firent vite perdre tous mes moyens et mon envie de l'envoyer ad patres.

- Tu verses dans le sado-maso Potter ?

- Ta gueule.

- Va s'y ferme la moi.

Là, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, pour finalement se fixer plus au sud de mon anatomie.

Je lui arrachais son tee-shirt, baissais son boxer et jonglait entre mes différents appuis pour retirer le mien, sans à avoir à retirer ma bouche de la sienne.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'il embrassait si bien ? Pas moi je l'avoue, j'ignorais qu'une bouche capable de sortir autant d'insanités pouvait également procurer autant de plaisir et ce rien qu'en embrassant.

Nos corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre et Drago, dont j'avais lâché la bouche pour mordiller ses mamelons, poussait des petits couinements d'un érotisme torride. Comment voulait-il que je parvienne à oublier ce moment ?

Ma bouche descendait sur son ventre, suçant, léchant et mordillant cette peau diaphane et si tentante. Lui ouvrait les cuisses m'intimant à plus, me laissant accéder à son sexe tendu, lui aussi, de désir.

Il relevait son bassin par à coup et j'étais hésitant devant la marche à suivre.

- Suce-moi putain.

Il semblait que lui, n'avait aucune hésitation sur ce que je devais faire et comment le faire.

J'attrapais l'objet du délit à pleine main et lentement ma langue titilla la peau veinée mais pourtant d'une douceur incomparable.

Ses gémissements furent la motivation que j'attendais pour enfin oser l'engloutir dans sa quasi-totalité.

Mes lèvres glissaient de bas en haut, ma langue titillait et léchait, mes dents mordillaient doucement et ma main droite caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses et venait parfois se perdre sur ses testicules.

Il ne tint pas longtemps et je n'eus pas le réflexe de me retirer avant l'éjaculation.

- Merde, jura-t-il, désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondais-je sincèrement.

- Merci, ajouta-t-il en m'attirant à lui et en me roulant la pelle de l'année.

Je crois que je n'oublierai jamais ses baisers et qu'ils deviendront ma référence pour juger ceux que je recevrais, d'autres, pour le reste de ma vie.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon dos pour ensuite venir agripper mes fesses. Je les sentais érafler ma peau et imprimer le mouvement que mon bassin appliquait contre le sien.

Je sentais un brasier m'irradier et un désir de le prendre, presque urgemment.

Nos sexes se frôlaient et les jambes de Drago encerclèrent mes reins intensifiant le contact.

- Prends-moi, gémit Drago.

- Il faut du lubrifiant.

- Trouve s'en, vite.

- Euh … oui.

Je me mis à y penser très fort en espérant que la salle m'en procure.

- Alors, ça vient ?

- Oui, fais-je avisant le flacon apparu sur la table de nuit.

Mes mains tremblaient et cela rendait l'opération, ouverture de flacon très difficile, pris entre l'excitation et ma nervosité je devenais maladroit.

- Je vais te mettre un doigt, d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Mets-toi sur le ventre.

Il se retourna et franchement le derrière valait largement le devant, j'appréciais sa chute de rein et la courbure très marquée par la naissance de ses fesses. L'envie de croquer dans cette chair charnue me fit rougir, et je me contentais de les caresser de ma main gauche tandis que mon majeur droit, enduit et luisant se frayait un chemin vers son antre encore inviolée.

Je n'eus aucune difficulté à le pénétrer, même si sa chair emprisonnait sans peine mon doigt celui-ci parvenait à coulisser en lui.

Mon excitation augmentait et je devais me contenir pour ne pas retirer mon doigt et lui mettre ma queue, quelque peu en manque d'action.

Lui il s'en fichait, je le suçais, le caressais, le léchais et il prenait son pied, moi pour l'instant j'attendais patiemment mon tour.

Je décidais d'accélérer le mouvement et fit couler un peu de lubrifiant entre ses fesses pour permettre d'enduire mon annulaire et le faire rejoindre mon premier doigt.

- Ça va ?

- Oh oui !

- Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

- Non.

- Je vais mettre un deuxième doigt.

- Va-s-y, gémit-il.

- Voilà je le rentre. Je force un peu car tu es un peu serré.

- Ta gueule.

- Quoi ?

- Tu me baises ou tu fais un reportage Potter ?

Il me les brisait sévère ce con, tant pis pour lui.

- Aie ! T'es malade.

- C'est ce que tu voulais Malefoy.

- Connard.

Tout sourire, je venais de faire baisser mon niveau de frustration.

Mes deux doigts s'activaient, élargissant son entrée. Je remarquais qu'il ne gémissait plus, malgré mon antipathie envers lui, ce constat était loin de me faire plaisir.

Je voulais qu'il prenne son pied, qu'il garde tout de même un bon souvenir de sa première fois, même si c'était avec moi.

- Détends toi, j'ai faire plus doucement.

Il opina en silence et je remuais mes doigts, les faisant sortir et entrer en rythme, n'hésitant pas à les pousser en maximum et à les écarter en lui.

Quand il poussa à nouveau des gémissements, je sus que je venais de trouver sa prostate.

J'ignorais s'il fallait que je continue, je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne juste avec mes doigts.

Aussi je les retirais, le faisant gémir de frustration.

- Retourne-toi Drago.

Il le fit sans rechigner et je découvris alors un Malefoy que je ne connaissais pas.

Se cheveux décoiffés, dont certaines mèches étaient collées sur son visage par la sueur, cachaient à peine ses joues rendues rouges par le désir et ses yeux perdus dans le vague.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de mordiller un de ses mamelons dressé par le désir, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres, carmines, d'avoir été mordillées à l'excès.

Je pouvais, à nouveau, sentir son sexe redevenu rigide venir se frotter contre le mien. Je rompais le baiser et me redressais pour me retrouver à genou entre ses cuisses.

J'attrapais ses jambes et les relevaient pour avoir accès à son intimité.

Je me sentais un peu empoté. Même si, en théorie, je connaissais par cœur la marche à suivre, la pratique, elle, laissait quelque peu à désirer.

Aussi je remerciais silencieusement Drago, quand il attrapa ses cuisses et les retint contre son torse.

J'avais la vue dégagée et j'étais excité comme jamais, mon sexe tressautait comme si il avait sa propre conscience et qu'il comprenait que le meilleur restait à venir.

Une main sur ses fesses, l'autre sur mon propre sexe je m'enfonçais lentement en lui. Je l'entendais glapir de plaisir ou de douleur, je crois que je préférais ne pas le savoir et restais concentrer sur ma queue, qui petit à petit disparaissait, engloutie par son cul, oh combien serré, mais pour autant très accueillant.

Il relâcha ses jambes qui prirent place à nouveau autour de ma taille et dont la pression fini de me faire m'enfoncer en lui.

Emprisonné, j'attendis que son visage se décrispe et qu'il me fasse comprendre que je pouvais commencer à me mouvoir en lui.

Son bassin parla pour lui, lorsque consciemment ou pas, il remua faisant coulisser légèrement mon sexe.

Je me reculais alors, pour mieux venir me renfoncer dans son cul, chaud, étroit. En cet instant j'étais fier, fier d'être le premier, parce que je savais que peu importe ce qu'il pourrait en dire, ce moment resterait graver dans sa mémoire pour la vie. Et savoir que c'était moi, m'enorgueillis.

On vint presque en même temps, lui entre nous, moi en lui.

J'avais joui en lui, je l'avais marqué d'un peu de moi-même.

J'aurais pu trouver cela ironique, le grand et fier Malefoy, baisé par son pire ennemi. J'aurais pu si en ce moment même, je n'étais pas aussi ému. J'avais aimé faire cela avec lui et le pire c'est que je pourrais recommencer s'il me le demandait.

A suivre …


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

**Mardi **

**POV Drago**

J'avais chaud mais surtout j'avais mal, mal au cul. Peu à peu des images, de ce qui c'était passé cette nuit, me revinrent.

Au même moment le corps accolé derrière moi remua, resserrant sa prise autour de ma taille.

Je tentais de me dégager en essayant de ne pas réveiller Potter, je n'avais pas envie de parler avec lui.

Je repoussais son bras et les draps et cherchais des yeux mes vêtements.

- Reste, fit Potter.

- Tu crois quoi ? Fais-je plus méchamment que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Rien Malefoy, rien.

- Tu fais bien, je t'ai dit hier d'oublier ce qu'on a fait, on s'est rendu service et ça s'arrête là cela ne change en rien ce que l'on est l'un pour l'autre.

J'enfilais mon pantalon et mon pull, laissant le reste en plan, je voulais quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible.

Je sortais rapidement sans un regard pour Potter. Après tout nous n'étions rien l'un pour l'autre, nous ne nous étions fait aucune promesse, aucun serment.

**POV Harry**

J'avais soudainement froid, mais surtout j'avais mal, mal au cœur. Je me souvenais de chaque moment de cette nuit, de chaque caresse, de chaque murmure.

J'avais envie de les garder au fond de mon cœur, même si je sais que cela fait un peu désespéré. C'était ma première fois, mes premiers émois.

C'était un tournant dans ma vie d'homme, un coming-out un peu forcé qui me laissait un goût amer.

La porte claqua et je devais me rendre à l'évidence, nous n'étions rien, rien de plus que des ennemis qui ne tolèrent pas d'autres contacts qu'un coup de poing dans la gueule au détour d'un couloir.

Je rabattais les couvertures sur moi, il n'était que 5 heures du matin, j'avais encore un peu de temps pour rêver avant de me confronter aux sombres réalités de ma triste vie.

Ron fut surpris de me voir rentrer vers 8 heures, lui et Hermione s'étaient inquiétés pour moi apparemment.

Il me bombarda de questions auxquelles je ne souhaitais pas répondre, du moins pas en détail.

- Tu étais où ?

- Nulle part.

- Tu as été voir Malefoy, c'est ça ?

- Ron, arrête.

- Donc le petit problème est arrangé.

- Tu es chiant d'insister Ron, je n'ai peut-être pas envie d'en parler.

- Désolé, mais je m'inquiète pour toi, bougonna-t-il.

- Bon écoute tout ce que je peux te dire sur cette nuit c'est que Malefoy est définitivement plus puceau et que je suis officiellement homo.

- Tu quoi ?

- Je suis homo.

- Non pas ça, tu as dépucelé Malefoy, grimaça-t-il.

- C'était bien ton idée, non ?

- Je plaisantais Harry.

- Tu sais il est plutôt pas mal.

- Tu aurais pu nous en parler à Mione et moi.

- Je ne vais pas toujours vous dire ce que je fais Ron, je suis un grand garçon.

- Ouais je le sais, soupira-t-il.

- Bon, on va prendre notre petit déjeuner ?

- Oui, tu te souviens qu'après on a trois heures de potion ?

- Misère, pleurnichais-je.

- Essaye de ne pas te faire virer définitivement cette fois-ci.

- Oui maman, bougonnais-je.

Je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal, du moins avec Ron, pour Hermione j'aviserais le moment venu.

**POV Drago**

Assis devant mon petit déjeuner, j'avais du mal à avaler quoi que ce soit. Blaise m'encourageait à coup de coude dans le bras, ce qu'il pouvait être casse pied quand il s'y mettait.

Il ne m'avait encore rien dit au sujet de mon absence de cette nuit, mais je sais que cela ne tarderait pas, il était comme Pansy, une vraie commère.

J'émiettais mon croissant quand il se décida enfin à aborder le sujet.

- Tu étais absent cette nuit.

- Hum.

- Tu … enfin avec Potter, vous avez couché ensemble ?

- Oui Blaise toute la nuit comme des bêtes.

- J'ignorais qu'il était un si bon coup.

- Bof, je suis sûr qu'il y a mieux.

- Tu ne ressens plus rien alors ?

- Non, fais-je.

Mis à part un immense vide à l'intérieur de moi, songeais-je.

- Tu vas pouvoir passer à autre chose, je crois que Jessica veut te voir ce soir.

- Pas moi, j'ai besoin de temps pour faire le point.

- Il était si bon que cela alors.

- Pourquoi tu dis cela ?

- Tu n'es pas du genre à refuser de voir une fille habituellement, j'en déduis que Potter t'a fait de l'effet.

- Je ne ressens rien pour lui Blaise, tu délires !

- Pour lui non, mais peut-être est-ce que cela a changé ta vision des choses.

- T'insinue que j'ai viré de bord ?

- Il n'y aurait pas de mal à cela tu sais.

- Je ne suis pas homo et ce n'est sûrement pas Potter qui va y changer quelque chose.

- Ne te fâche pas, au moins cela me rassure.

- En quoi ? Fais-je curieux.

- Vous ne passerez pas les trois prochaines heures de potion à vous faire des mamours.

Soudainement, le cours de potion venait de baisser de quelques crans dans mon estime.

Malheureusement, je n'avais plus le temps d'aller voir le professeur Rogue pour lui demander de ne pas nous placer l'un à côté de l'autre. J'espérais juste qu'après ce qu'il était advenu la dernière fois, il aurait suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas mettre à nouveau ma vie en péril.

**POV Harry**

J'avais un appétit monstrueux ce matin et Ron m'avait fait quelques allusions sur le fait que le sport mettait toujours en appétit.

Sur le coup je n'avais pas trop saisis l'allusion, jusqu'à ce qu'il me mime l'acte sexuel avec ses doigts.

Pourquoi fallait –il qu'il me gâche la vie de si bonne heure ?

Je reposais la corbeille de viennoiserie, un tantinet dégoûté.

J'attrapais mon bol quand Malefoy et ses amis arrivèrent dans la grande salle. J'aurais aimé pouvoir capter un de ses regards, pouvoir lui sourire ou me contenter de lui faire signe.

Mais je tenais encore suffisamment à ma vie et je pense que tout acte favorisant la bonne entente entre nous était à proscrire.

Il affichait un visage neutre, dénué de toutes expressions, ne ressentait-il donc rien ? Réussissait-il à tout oublier comme il me l'avait lui-même demandé ?

Je n'en savais rien, mais c'était tout de même bien imité.

Les cours allaient bientôt commencer et j'espérais vivement ne pas être assis à côté de lui, car trois heures à quelques centimètres de lui seraient bien plus éprouvant que n'importe quelle bataille.

180 minutes à le côtoyer sans pouvoir le toucher serait pire que l'enfer.

Je traînais des pieds et semblais porter toute la misère du monde, pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais toutes ces choses en moi ? Ne pouvais-je pas mettre mes émotions de côté et considérer cette nuit comme une simple baise et pas autre chose ?

J'allais m'affaler contre le mur pour profiter des quelques minutes de répit qu'il me restait avant de subir mon cours favori, quand Seamus demanda à me parler, en privé.

J'acquiesçais certain désormais de ne plus avoir à subir ses assauts.

- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il un peu hésitant.

- Oui et toi ?

- Bien, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre nuit.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment de ta faute Seamus, c'était à cause de la potion que j'avais reçu en cours de potion et qui faisait que j'attirais, sans le vouloir, les mecs gays de Poudlard.

- Parce que je suis avec Dean et il est un peu en colère après moi.

- Je pourrai lui parler si tu veux.

- Merci parce qu'il ne me croit pas, il pense que je suis amoureux de toi.

- C'est ridicule voyons, ricanais-je jusqu'à ce que la grimace qu'affiche Seamus me fasse grimacer à mon tour.

- C'est arrivé comme ça, soupira-t-il.

- Voilà Rogue, on en reparlera plus tard Seamus mais je te le dis tout de suite, je t'interdis d'être amoureux de moi, compris ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il.

Comme si je n'avais pas assez de soucis comme ça, soupirais-je.

Je m'étais installé au fond de la salle et j'attendais que Rogue me place. Il était hors de question que je me mette à côté de Malefoy, je crois qu'il pensait la même chose que moi car il était actuellement en train de tirer la manche de Zabini pour le forcer à s'asseoir près de lui.

La voix de Rogue retentie enfin et c'est la mort dans l'âme que je repris place auprès du blond. Si je semblais dépité, lui semblait furieux.

- Mr Potter je n'ai pas réussi à vous évincer de mon cours, aussi je vous interdis de toucher au moindre ingrédient. Vous vous contenterez de regarder Mr Malefoy en espérant que cela vous enseigne quelque chose.

Voilà que maintenant je passais pour le crétin de la classe, il aurait au moins pu me laisser couper un truc ou deux.

Je pris place sur mon siège et tentais d'observer les différentes étapes de la potion, c'était d'un ennui. J'en étais réduit à compter les yeux de triton qui flottaient dans leur bocal.

Après une heure, la chaleur au sein de la salle devenait insupportable, presque étouffante. Peu à peu les robes des élèves tombaient, les manches se relevaient et la sueur faisait se coller les chemises.

J'observais tout ce petit monde appliqué et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire des comparaisons. Tiens, remarquais-je, Hermione avait moins de seins de Lavande, quant à Crabbe, il transpirait beaucoup plus que Goyle, beurk ! Zabini avait un beau petit cul, bien plus rond que celui de Dean.

Je crois que les effets des vapeurs commençaient à me faire délirer, j'étais en train de mater les culs des mecs. Même si je venais de m'avouer mon homosexualité, je n'étais pas ce genre de type à reluquer des culs.

Malefoy s'activait, passant et repassant maintes fois devant moi, me frôlant souvent par inadvertance, avec ses fesses. Le faisait-il intentionnellement ?

S'il le faisait pour m'exciter, cela marchait, j'en étais désormais réduit à suivre ses déplacements les yeux posés le bas de son dos.

- Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez retenir quelque chose de la potion je vous conseillerai de regarder un peu plus haut, au niveau du chaudron.

L'enfoiré, je sentais la douce chaleur de la honte s'étaler sur mon visage, Malefoy, lui, me foudroyait du regard et semblait choqué de mon comportement. Il se la jouait moins farouche cette nuit.

Je préférais ne rien répondre et m'écraser même si j'aurais voulu hurler devant toute la classe que j'avais déjà vu son cul.

Je passais le reste du cours à regarder le chaudron et rien que le chaudron, même si parfois mes yeux semblaient n'en faire qu'à leur tête.

Quand la cloche sonna, Rogue me convoqua à son bureau. N'ayant rien fait à son cours je me demandais ce qu'il pourrait encore bien me reprocher cette fois ci.

- Potter, êtes-vous sûr de ne rien avoir omis hier soir ?

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse essayant de me souvenir d'hier. Alors, convocation chez Dumbledore, isolement suite à mauvaise nouvelle, petit visite à l'infirmerie pour branler Malefoy, retour au dortoir et attente jusqu'à minuit pour baiser Malefoy.

- Euh, j'ai été très pris hier Monsieur.

- Au point de ne pas honorer votre retenue avec Rusard ?

Devrais-je lui dire que j'avais préféré honorer Malefoy ?

- Peut être Monsieur.

- Je ne suis pas sans ignorer les petits soucis dû à votre incompétence Potter, mais je ne reviendrai pas sur votre sanction.

- Oh, il n'y a plus de petit problème Professeur c'est arrangé.

- Vous voulez dire que vous et Monsieur Malefoy avez …

- Oui, on a couché ensemble Monsieur. Je vous passerez les détails.

- S'il vous plait, abstenez-vous. N'oubliez pas d'honorer vos retenues dès ce soir, sinon j'en doublerai la durée.

- Bien.

- Il vous attendra dès 18 heures et ce jusque 20 heures, du lundi au vendredi, soyez à l'heure.

J'opinais et sortais rapidement avant qu'il est d'autres choses à me dire ou à me reprocher.

A suivre …


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

**Mardi (3 semaines plus tard)**

**POV Harry**

Cela faisait déjà 3 semaines que Drago et moi avions couché ensemble et pour autant, rien n'avait changé entre nous.

Sauf, peut-être, qu'avant même si c'était en tant qu'ennemi, il me voyait. Aujourd'hui, il m'ignorait, allant jusqu'à changer de couloir en m'apercevant.

J'en souffrais même si je ne le montrais pas.

Je n'aurais jamais espéré qu'on devienne amis, mais cela aurait pu être le début d'une trêve entre nous. Juste un bonjour, bonsoir, cela n'allait pas le tuer tout de même.

J'avais parlé à Dean pour défendre Seamus, mais cela avait été peine perdue, car ce dernier lui avait avoué m'aimer.

Dean l'avait plaqué et m'en avait voulu quelques jours, le temps nécessaire pour qu'il se rende compte que je n'en profitais pas pour sortir avec Seamus.

Depuis, on se reparlait mais cela restait un peu tendu.

Seamus était revenu à la charge, deux fois, et même si cela m'avait fait de la peine, je l'avais rembarré à chaque fois.

**POV Drago**

Chaque nuit le même rêve venait me hanter. Chaque nuit je revivais ma baise avec Potter.

Je me réveillais en sueur, haletant, avec un besoin de me branler à satisfaire.

Le professeur Rogue m'avait quelques fois procuré de la potion de sommeil sans rêves, m'accordant quelques nuits de répit.

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais en prendre tous les soirs, sous peine de dépendance à la potion. En plus de cela, non content de foutre en l'air mes nuits, Potter altérait grandement la qualité de mes journées, si parfaites auparavant.

Dès que je l'apercevais, des flashs me revenaient et je me mettais à bander à un tel point, que je devais courir aux toilettes les plus proches pour me soulager.

Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

**POV Blaise**

Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour Drago.

Je l'entendais gémir quasiment toutes les nuits et chaque jour qui passait l'affaiblissait et creusait des cernes sur son joli minois.

Il m'avait pourtant assuré que les effets de la potion s'étaient estampés, se pourrait-il qu'il les subisse encore sans s'en rendre compte ?

J'ignorais si Potter était encore victime des assauts de ses camarades, je devrais me renseigner auprès de Granger.

Peut-être aurait-elle une solution à tout cela, en tout cas cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

A la sortie du cours de Rune, je l'interpellais.

- Eh Granger !

- Zabini ?

- Je peux te parler ? En privé.

- Viens, dit-elle en m'attirant vers un couloir désert.

- Drago ne va pas bien.

- Harry non plus, il essaye de nous le cacher mais on voit bien qu'il déprime.

- Drago ne dors presque plus et dès qu'il voit Potter son état s'aggrave.

- Tu proposes quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est pour cela que je voulais te voir, pour qu'on trouve une solution ensemble.

- Je pense qu'Harry a dû mal à passer à autre chose et que pour lui le moment qu'ils ont passé ensemble est plus important qu'il ne le croie.

- Pareil pour Drago, mais sa fierté l'empêche de se l'avouer. Il refuse de sortir avec les filles qui lui tournent autour et il est maussade. Je suis sûr qu'il pense à Potter.

- Ils vont se rendre vraiment malade s'ils continuent comme ça.

- Il faut donc les réunir, on peut se rejoindre dehors après le déjeuner ?

- Oui pourquoi pas, près du lac sous notre arbre.

- D'accord à tout à l'heure alors.

- Ok Zabini.

- T'es une fille sympa finalement Granger pour une …

- Moldue, me coupa-t-elle, sang de bourbe.

- J'allais dire Gryffondor.

- Désolée, souffla-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave et c'est à moi de m'excuser pour toutes ces choses que je t'aie dites jusqu'à présent.

- Je te propose d'oublier et de repartir à zéro.

- Pour nos amis, fais-je en tendant la main.

- Et pour nous aussi, fit-t-elle en me la serrant.

**POV Harry**

Hermione avait lourdement insisté pour que je les accompagne dehors après le repas. Je savais que cela cachait quelque chose, car malgré ce que l'on pensait de moi, je n'étais pas dupe.

Cependant, poussé par la curiosité et las de lutter, j'acceptais sans rechigner. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait mais cela me permettrait de me changer un peu les idées.

Ginny se joignit à nous, encore.

Depuis qu'elle avait su pour les effets de la potion, elle était revenue en force persuadée que sans la potion nous serions encore ensemble.

Je tentais de lui faire comprendre que non, et que mes goûts sexuels avaient quelque peu changés, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre.

Aussi quand elle me demandait dix fois par jour comment j'allais, des envies de meurtres se profilaient à l'horizon.

Je ne perdais pas espoir qu'un jour elle comprenne, j'avais même pensé sortir avec Seamus pour le lui faire comprendre.

Mais jouer avec les sentiments des autres était quelque chose que je ne voulais pas faire, alors je la laissais me suivre, peut être qu'un jour l'information arriverait jusqu'à son cerveau.

Nous n'étions pas assis depuis 10 minutes que déjà l'envie de fuir me saisissait.

Je savais désormais ce que cachait l'engouement d'Hermione pour cette sortie.

Depuis quand étions-nous à ce point proches des Serpentard pour qu'ils s'invitent sous notre arbre ?

Zabini nous salua tous d'un signe de la main, tandis que mon « amant d'un soir » grognait un salut en se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

Ron grogna à son tour et Ginny, au courant de toute l'histoire, vint se coller à moi en fusillant le blond du regard.

Faut dire qu'elle avait moyennement apprécié que je couche avec Malefoy alors que je n'avais jamais rien fait avec elle.

Machinalement ma main frôla ma joue en souvenir de la claque qu'elle m'avait administré en l'apprenant.

Hermione et Zabini entamèrent la conversation parlant de tout et de rien, à les voir on aurait pu croire qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Ron rongé par la jalousie, tentait tant bien que mal d'en placer une de temps à autre.

Ginny me secouait le bras, essayant de capter mon attention, tandis que moi, je n'en avais que pour Malefoy, Malefoy et ses deux dents de devant qui mordillaient de la plus délicieuse des façons sa lèvre inférieure, avant que sa langue ne prenne le relais et humidifie très lentement sa lèvre malmenée.

Mon pantalon devint légèrement étriqué au niveau de l'entre jambe, mon sexe à semi érigé se mit à palpiter dans l'attente d'une main ou une bouche charitable, chose qui bien sûr n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

- Harry tu vas bien ? Tu es tout rouge.

- Ça ira mieux Ginny, quand tu cesseras de me coller comme une chienne en chaleur et que tu arrêteras de me demander en permanence comment je vais.

La discussion cessa immédiatement et tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous, y compris celui de Malefoy.

- Quoi ? Râlais-je.

- Je te déteste, cria Ginny avant que sa main ne se dirige vers moi.

Je commençais à être habitué à sa main vengeresse qui me frappait au grès de ses envies, aussi je pu facilement esquiver celle-ci et éviter de m'en prendre encore une.

Elle se leva et couru vers le château et je retournais toute mon attention sur Malefoy.

L'heure passa rapidement, Hermione et Blaise avaient refait le monde, Ron rongé un à un tous ses ongles et Malefoy avait compté chaque brin d'herbe.

Pour ma part, j'avais survécu à Ginny, à deux maudites érections et à l'envie de me jeter sur le blondinet, surtout lorsqu' il avait poussé un soupir en tout point identique à ceux qu'il avait poussé entre mes bras.

Quand les Serpentard repartirent, Ron fit de même sans attendre Hermione.

Elle grimaça et dut se rendre à l'évidence, il était jaloux et surtout furieux.

Lorsque plus tard je me retrouvais seul avec lui je l'interrogeais sur son comportement.

- Ron, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, bougonna-t-il.

- Tu as fait la gueule toute l'après-midi.

- Ce n'est rien, juste un mauvais moment.

- Tu es jaloux.

- Mais non.

- Hermione t'aime, elle s'en fout de Zabini.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Elle te l'a dit ?

- Non mais cela se voit.

- Ouais autant que toi et Malefoy.

- Il n'y a pas de Malefoy et moi, niais-je.

- C'est sûr, lui il s'en fout de toi.

- Moi aussi.

- Menteur, tu ne l'as pas lâché du regard et tu as même bavé à un moment.

- Tu délires !

- Vas le voir et dit lui.

- Lui dire quoi ?

- Que tu tiens à lui.

- Au lieu de te mêler de mes affaires, fait donc confiance à ta copine et arrête d'être jaloux de Blaise.

- J'ai bien vu comment il la regarde.

- Et il la regarde comment ? Soupirais-je.

- De la même façon que tu regardes Malefoy, avec envie.

Sachant pertinemment que la discussion ne mènerait nulle part, je le plantais pour aller prendre ma douche. Je savais qu'il avait raison concernant Drago et cela m'énervait plus que tout. Surtout que lui parvenait à m'ignorer et à faire comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé.

**POV Drago**

Cela faisait 7 heures que Blaise me regardait avec ses yeux suppliants, j'étais furieux.

Comment avait-il pu me piéger en me forçant à côtoyer pendant une heure les Gryffondor. Je m'en voulais encore plus de ne rien avoir vu venir.

Il m'avait parlé de réconciliation, de combien il était important de faire des efforts.

Il croit que je n'avais rien vu venir ? Que ses œillades énamourées, envers Granger, étaient passées inaperçues ?

Il me prenait pour un crétin en me faisant croire qu'il faisait cela pour une meilleure entente entre maison, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de se taper la Gryffondor.

Assis sur son lit, il me faisait sa moue boudeuse et son menton tremblotait et j'avoue, que je peinais à résister. Je suis peut-être un Serpentard, mais j'ai du cœur tout de même.

- Drago, cesse de m'ignorer, veux-tu ?

- Tu es très loin de savoir ce que je veux, sale traitre.

- Oh que si je le sais.

Je levais un sourcil, perplexe.

- Tu veux un certain beau brun.

- Arrête de délirer Blaise, je ne veux rien qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à Potter.

- Qui parle de Potter ?

- Je te connais Blaise, presque comme moi-même.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain.

- Prouve le moi.

- Tu aimes le vert et le noir, les araignées et la bière au beurre, mais tu déteste te lever le matin, le jaune, les aubergines et le cours de divination.

- Tous le monde sait ça, ricana-t-il.

- Tu es hétéro, même si une fois tu as essayé avec Corner. Tu as eu de nombreuses petites amies, mais tu n'as couché qu'avec très peu car il faut que tu sois amoureux pour passer à l'acte. Tu vis très mal le fait que ta mère collectionne une flopée de maris et dernièrement, tu vises un autre style de gibier que les sempiternelles Serpentard et Serdaigle que tu dragues sans relâche.

- Comment ça ?

- Granger bien sûr.

- Connerie.

- Oh que non !

-Oh que si, monsieur l'hétéro un jour, homo toujours. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton comportement envers Potter ? Car que je sache, tu n'as pas d'infection urinaire pour aller autant aux toilettes.

Tu crèves de pouvoir le mettre dans ton lit, car malgré tes grimaces quand tu parles de lui, tu ne rêves que de ça. Qui crois-tu berner Drago ?

Tu as Potter dans la peau et c'est ce qui te fais peur, tu crains de perdre le contrôle, de te laisser à l'aimer et qu'il soit un mec n'est juste qu'un prétexte.

- Tu crois si bien me connaître ? Et bien permet moi de démentir ta foutue psychologie à deux noises et pour te prouver que tu te trompes, je peux d'ores et déjà t'annoncer que je sors avec Pansy depuis ce matin.

- Laisse-moi rire, Pansy est ton bouche trou. Tu sors avec elle dès qu'une autre nana te colle trop ou pour en rendre d'autres jalouses.

- Cette fois c'est sérieux.

- Tu es ridicule.

- Tu es pathétique, jamais Granger ne quittera son rouquin pour toi.

- Tant mieux car je ne le souhaite pas, je la préfèrerais un peu plus rousse.

- La belette ! M'exclamais-je.

- Non, j'ai dit rousse, je parle de sa sœur.

- La boxeuse.

- Elle a juste beaucoup de caractère.

- Bien, sort avec elle si cela te chante au moins tu me lâcheras avec Potter.

- Dit plutôt que cela te laissera le champ libre.

- Que dois-je te dire ou faire pour te convaincre ?

- Va à Pré-au-Lard avec lui samedi.

- Tout ça pour ça, soupirais-je. Je tombe dans le piège grotesque du rencard organisé. Je suppose que Granger est entrain de dire la même chose à Potter.

- Mais non, se défendit misérablement Blaise.

- Très bien, j'accepte la sortie, mais uniquement pour te prouver que tu as tort.

- Ok, tu veux parier ?

- Non, je n'ai pas envie de te dépouiller de ta maigre fortune ?

- Ouais c'est ça, bougonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Pourquoi avais-je encore la certitude de m'être encore fait avoir ? Le fait qu'il soit mon meilleur ami ne voulais absolument pas dire qu'il me connaissait mieux que personne, mieux que moi-même.

J'irai à ce foutu rendez-vous avec Potter et je lui prouverai qu'il n'est rien pour moi.

En attendant je devais trouver Pansy pour rompre, cela devait bien être la sixième fois depuis le début de l'année.

**POV Harry**

Hermione sortait du dortoir en affichant un petit air victorieux.

Elle venait de me piéger pour me faire accepter de sortir à Pré-au-Lard avec Drago. J'avoue que je n'étais pas fâché par sa tentative, j'étais même ravi à la perspective de passer du temps avec lui.

J'espérais juste, qu'il ne me renvoie pas son dégoût à la face toute la journée et qu'il fasse des efforts pour que l'on s'entende et passions un bon moment, tous les deux.

A suivre …


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

**Samedi**

**POV Drago **

Cela faisait 20 minutes que je poireautais devant les portes de Poudlard.

Si je m'étais écouté, je serais retourné dans mon dortoir finir quelques devoirs en maudissant Potter sur 5 générations.

Cependant le sourire narquois qu'affichait Blaise me confortait à rester. Je ne voulais pas qu'il imagine un instant que j'avais peur de cette sortie.

Je lui prouverai que Potter ne représente rien à mes yeux.

**POV Harry**

J'avais changé d'avis, j'en venais à penser que cette sortie était une stupide idée. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Hermione attendait de cette sortie, mais moi je n'en attendais pas grand-chose.

Le comportement de Malefoy ces dernières semaines avait été suffisamment clair pour qu'il n'y ait aucune ambigüité sur ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, un profond mépris.

Je m'en voulais parfois, souvent, d'espérer que quoi que ce soit change entre nous. Nous avions eu une nuit et je devais me contenter et vivre perpétuellement avec ce merveilleux souvenir, car nul doute que pour moi, il le fut et le restera.

Résigné à jouer cette mascarade, je sortais de derrière la colonne où je m'étais caché depuis ces dernières 30 minutes.

J'aurais pu être à l'heure, pour une fois, mais j'avais aimé le voir attendre rien que pour moi. Je savais qu'il serait en colère, mais cela ne me changerait pas de d'habitude.

Aussi quand je vis son air renfrogné à mon apparition, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, car moi, j'étais heureux.

**POV Drago**

Cet idiot avait finalement daigné nous rejoindre. J'étais en colère à cause de son retard ou peut-être parce qu'il ne s'était pas désisté.

Il nous salua Blaise et moi et celui que je considérais « encore » comme mon ami en cet instant, se l'accapara.

Et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous que je dus les suivre.

Je sais que Blaise essayait de me rendre jaloux, mais malheureusement pour lui cela ne fonctionnait pas.

Ils auraient pu se lécher la pomme tout le long du chemin que j'en aurais rien eu à faire.

Cependant je ne pouvais que constater qu'ils n'allaient pas du tout ensemble et qu'ils feraient un couple vraiment très mal assortis.

**POV Blaise**

- Dit moi Harry, chuchotais-je, crois-tu que j'aurais une chance avec Ginny ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas, mais pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie, lui murmurais-je à nouveau. Alors pour Ginny tu lui parleras de moi ?

- Je peux toujours essayer mais je ne te promets rien.

- Bien, merci. Cela ne te dérange pas si on continue à se tenir par le bras ?

- Non pas du tout, mais et Drago ?

- Il nous suit, ne t'inquiète pas, fais-je en resserrant ma prise.

- Et vous deux, fit le blond, si je dérange je peux retourner au château.

- Tu ne nous dérange pas voyons, hein Harry ?

- Euh, non pas du tout.

- Il est jaloux, lui chuchotais-je.

- Tu crois ? Fit-il septique.

Je hochais la tête, fier de mon coup. Nous étions presque arrivé quand Théo vint nous rejoindre, pile au bon moment. Il était l'excuse rêvée pour laisser seul les deux tourtereaux.

- Théo a désespérément besoin de moi les amis, ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous laisse seuls ?

- Non, tu peux y aller, fit Harry, on se débrouillera.

- Mais non, tu ne peux pas, couina Drago.

- Tu as besoin d'un chaperon pour sortir Drago, se moque Théo.

- Aurais-tu peur ? Demandais-je amusé.

- Je n'ai peur de rien Blaise, vas-t-en.

- Je suis désolé Harry de te laisser avec ce …

- Ce n'est pas grave, rit-il.

Je les quittais, malgré tout, à contre cœur. Je craignais que Drago arrive à blesser Harry, celui-ci étant plus enclin à laisser libre court à ses sentiments. Drago trouverait bien le moyen de lui faire de la peine, tout était bon pourvu que ses propres émotions ne transparaissent pas.

**POV Drago**

C'et définitif, Zabini ne faisait désormais plus parti de mes amis. A quoi jouait-il ?

Comment pouvait-il croire que je sois jaloux de lui alors qu'il était hétéro ?

J'avoue tout de même que de ne pas voir Potter le repousser m'avait un tantinet agacé, je ne pouvais croire qu'il était de ce genre de mec à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Ou alors il cachait bien son jeu.

Seuls tous les deux, nous continuions d'avancer dans la rue principale. Mal à l'aise, nous avions laissé une telle distance entre nous que nous aurions pu écarter les bras sans parvenir se toucher.

Si je voulais me conforter dans mes certitudes, on devait au moins communiquer un minimum, histoire qu'il me prouve qu'il était aussi intéressant que le calmar géant qui résidait dans le lac de Poudlard.

- Potter, tu veux aller où ?

- Je n'ai besoin de rien et toi ?

- Il me faut un livre de potion.

- A la librairie.

- Bien sûr, soupirais-je, pas à la tête de sanglier.

Non mais quel crétin soupirais-je

**POV Harry**

Si l'on décernait l'oscar sorcier du pire abruti, à n'en pas douter je remporterais la palme d'or. Si Malefoy avait déjà une piètre opinion de moi, là je ne pouvais qu'abonder en son sens.

Heureusement j'avais encore toute l'après-midi pour me rattraper et lui prouver ma valeur.

- Après on ira boire un verre ?

- Tu as de quoi m'inviter ?

- Oui, fais-je surpris, j'ai de l'argent.

- Ah.

- Quoi ah ?

- A voir tes vêtements on ne dirait pas.

- Elles sont bien mes fringues.

- Si on aime le style bûcheron sûrement.

- Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir ta classe, m'énervais-je.

- Non c'est certain, mais tu pourrais faire des efforts et si tu as 5 minutes, non disons plutôt 2 heures, passe chez le coiffeur.

C'est dingue comme ce mec pouvait vous faire vous sentir comme de la merde en trois répliques.

Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien me retenir là, surtout si c'était pour en prendre plein la gueule.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer au château, soupirais-je.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu Potter.

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre m'insulter ou me rabaisser toute la journée.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à un rendez-vous galant tout de même ?

- Je m'attendais à passer un bon moment, que ce soit agréable, mais apparemment ce n'est pas ton souhait.

- Arrête de chercher des excuses pour repartir à Poudlard, je te signale juste que Blaise est hétéro et pas du tout intéressé par toi.

- Pourquoi tu me dis cela ?

- Tu t'es vu tout à l'heure à rougir comme une pucelle à chaque fois qu'il te parlait ou te touchait.

- Il ne m'intéresse pas, me défendais-je.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. On est arrivé, fais-je en désignant la boutique.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et pénétra dans la boutique, me laissant en plan. Moi qui rêvais de romantisme ou au moins d'un minimum d'entente entre nous, j'en étais pour mes frais.

Cependant je décidais tout de même de ne pas lâcher l'affaire, j'avais encore beaucoup de choses à lui prouver et il se rendra vite compte que la ténacité est l'une de mes qualités la plus prononcée.

Je le retrouvais facilement au rayon potion, vu qu'il y était le seul ce ne fut pas très compliqué.

Il était plongé dans un livre et j'ignorais s'il m'avait remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme bruyamment le livre, me faisant sursauter.

- Puisque tu es toujours là, rends-toi utile. Je cherche un livre intitulé « potion-régénération » de Kirzan Hunt.

J'avoue que je n'avais pas grand-chose de mieux à faire, même si lui rendre service n'était pas dans mes priorités actuelles.

Je trouvais le livre assez facilement et me dépêchais de grimper à l'échelle pour le prendre en premier.

Seulement dans ma hâte, j'avais quelque peu sous-estimé le poids que pourrait faire un tel ouvrage possédant une tranche de quasiment 10 centimètres.

Aussi quand il s'échappa de ma main et qu'il se dirigea en direction de Drago et plus précisément sa tête, je pris la décision de fermer les yeux et de prier Merlin et m'expatrier quelque part plus au nord comme l'Arctique.

- Abruti, hurla le blond.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement sans rouvrir les paupières.

Je savais déjà à quoi m'attendre, il allait me planter là et je ne pouvais qu'abonder en son sens, j'étais le pire des abrutis, il avait raison.

Je descendais les barreaux de l'échelle et fut bousculer par la propriétaire d'une voix de crécelle.

- Drago mon chéri, tu vas bien ?

- Laisse-moi Pansy.

- Tu essayes de le tuer Potter ? Cria-t-elle.

- Non, me défendais-je.

- Je t'interdis de t'approcher de mon petit ami Potter.

- Petit ami !

- Pansy, je suis juste sonné pas amnésique et je me souviens parfaitement que l'on a rompu hier soir.

- Comme d'habitude mais tu reviens toujours vers moi. Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, minauda-t-elle.

- Je vais vous laisser, fais-je dépité, amusez-vous bien.

- C'est certain.

- Potter attends.

- Je vais voir si je trouve Ron et Hermione, je te laisse avec ta fiancée.

- Elle n'est pas ma fiancée, gronda-t-il.

- Désolé pour le livre.

- C'est bon je vais survivre. Tu ne devais pas m'inviter à boire un verre ?

- Si, tu veux toujours ?

- On s'en va avant que Pansy ne s'accroche à moi comme une sangsue.

- Mais Drago, pleurnicha-t'elle.

- On se voit plus tard, grogna le blond.

Il la planta dans le rayonnage et se dirigea vers la caisse pour régler son livre. Nous prîmes ensuite, la direction des Trois Balais.

Dès notre arrivée, beaucoup de regards convergèrent dans notre direction. Je savais pertinemment que certaines personnes savaient ce qui c'était passé entre Drago et moi, il était aussi difficile de garder un secret à Poudlard que de parvenir à museler Rita Skeeter.

J'avais envie de fuir, au lieu de cela Malefoy me prit par la main et me tira à sa suite, en direction de la table la plus éloignée, celle située au fond de la salle et qui nécessitait que l'on passe au milieu de tout le monde.

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour me cacher dans un trou de souris.

**POV Drago**

Je me doutais que cette sortie serait un fiasco total, dès lors où j'avais déjà patienté à cause de son manque de rigueur concernant son exactitude.

Cela aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, à cela s'ajoutait sa tenue plus que douteuse, sa tignasse désordonnée. Sans compter l'énorme livre qui avait atterri sur mon crâne.

Cette journée devait être placée sous le signe de la catastrophe, une catastrophe nommée Potter.

On commanda deux bieraubeurres et le silence s'installa entre nous. De longues minutes s'égrenèrent avant que ses soupirs aient raison de ma patience.

- Tu n'es pas très bavard Potter.

- Toi non plus, lança-t-il.

- Tu sors avec la Weasley ?

- Non, et toi avec d'autres filles ?

- Non pas pour le moment, tu sais entre les cours et les examens je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps.

- C'est bien, enfin je veux dire travailler sérieusement, c'est bien.

- Et toi, que fait tu de ton temps ?

- J'étudie aussi un peu, je vole aussi et passe du temps avec mes amis.

- Il t'arrive de repenser à … à notre nuit ensemble ? L'interrogeais-je.

- En permanence et toi ?

- Non pas plus que cela, c'était sympa comme expérience mais je reste définitivement hétéro.

- Ah !

- Pas toi ?

- Si, enfin non. Je dirai plutôt que cela m'a ouvert les yeux et aidé à prendre conscience que je préfère les hommes.

- Tu es gay ?

- Oui.

- Et tu ne le savais pas avant !

- Non.

Le silence reprit ses droits. J'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées. Potter me regardait comme s'il attendait une révélation de ma part. S'il croyait que j'allais lui faire plaisir en lui disant qu'il m'avait converti c'était raté.

**POV Harry**

J'étais bien naïf en imaginant qu'il en arriverait à la même conclusion que moi, je pense qu'il préférerait subir un Doloris plutôt que d'admettre qu'il puisse être au minimum intéressé par un mec. D'autant plus si ce mec était moi.

- Et comment l'as-tu su ?

- J'ai aimé ce que l'on a fait ensemble. T'embrasser tendrement, te caresser et te …

- Stop, me coupa-t-il, j'ai saisi. Donc à cause de moi tu es devenu gay.

- Je ne crois pas que cela fonctionne comme ça, je devais déjà l'être et ce moment avec toi m'a révélé.

- C'est mon savoir-faire, dit le blond.

- Oh sûrement ! Me moquais-je.

- En tout cas grâce à moi tu n'es plus puceau et tu sais que tu es gay.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en retires ?

- Absolument rien. Cela me conforte dans le fait que je préfère la douceur des filles et que le faire avec un mec c'est douloureux et … dégradant, grimaça-t-il.

Le mot me fit mal mais je l'encaissais avec un naturel feint. Comment pouvait-il employer ce mot alors qu'il avait gémit et jouit entre mes bras ?

- Qu'est-ce qui était dégradant ?

- Tout ! L'acte par lui-même, le fait que j'ai été en dessous.

- C'est ça, Mr Malefoy n'avait pas le dessus alors ton égo en a pris un coup.

- Si tu n'avais pas foiré la potion Potter je n'aurais jamais eu ton machin en moi et je n'aurais pas honte d'en parler aujourd'hui.

- Tu exagères Malefoy, on l'a fait deux fois cette fameuse nuit et il me semble que la seconde fois les effets de la potion s'étaient largement estompés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Potter ?

- Que tu as aimé ça et que tu en as redemandé. Alors arrêtes de jouer les hétéros dégoûtés, car ma queue tu l'as aimé en toi Drago. Quand tu gémissais mon prénom ce n'était pas à cause de la potion mais du pied que tu prenais.

- Ça suffit, je m'en vais, dit-il sèchement.

- C'est ça fuit, va te taper la Parkinson pour te rassurer sur ta virilité.

- Sale pédale, hurla-t-il alors qu'il déambulait entre les tables regorgeantes de clients.

Une chose est certaine, si une seule personne de Poudlard ignorait encore que j'étais gay, aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas. Demain tout le monde sorcier serait au courant.

Si l'incident de potion et ses répercutions n'avaient pas passé les murs de Poudlard grâce au professeur Dumbledore, à Pré-au-Lard nulle doute que l'info irait bon train jusqu'aux oreilles de cette satanée Skeeters.

Doucement je me tassais sur ma chaise pour échapper aux regards posés sur moi. Peut-être que si j'arrivais à me glisser discrètement sous la table, j'arriverais à disparaître assez longtemps pour me faire oublier.

J'y étais presque, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de chaussures vernies apparaissent sous la table, à côté de moi.

Je me redressais l'air de rien, comme si je revenais d'une longue expédition à la recherche de ma cuillère mystérieusement disparue. L'individu haussa les sourcils et me sourit, pas dupe.

Je lui rendis son sourire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un tic nerveux incontrôlable.

- Ça n'a pas marché, me dit-il.

- Tout dépend de quel côté tu te trouves Zabini.

- Du côté des vainqueurs, toujours, sourit-il à nouveau.

- Et bien c'est dommage tu viens juste de le rater.

- Oh non ! J'ai tout vu et tout entendu, enfin surtout la fin.

- Comme tout le monde, soupirais-je.

- Drago est un peu …

- Con, le coupais-je.

- Immature.

- Enfoiré.

- Mal à l'aise.

- Salaud.

- Timide.

- Lui timide ! Laisse-moi rire.

- Tu lui as fait découvrir quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. La seule expérience homo qui lui est arrivé avant toi, c'est une séance de pelotage dans les douches.

- Avec qui ?

- Peu importe, crois-moi si je te dis qu'il a apprécié.

- Ça je le sais déjà.

- Oui mais moi je te parle d'aimer au point d'en oublier d'être hétéro.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit.

- On parle de Malefoy là, il préférerait subir mille tortures plutôt que d'avouer qu'il aime quelque chose qu'il ne contrôle pas.

- Que dois-je faire alors ?

- Si je le savais, dit-il évasif.

- Tu crois que je devrais lui proposer de me …. Enfin tu vois, fais-je rougissant.

- De te baiser ?

- Oui.

- Si tu lui demande ça il va hurler au scandale. Je crois que l'idée n'est pas mauvaise mais il faut lui laisser croire que l'idée vient de lui.

- Il faut que je le rende jaloux ?

- Ça pourrait marcher.

- D'accord mais je dois trouver quelqu'un.

- Ce Finnigan ne te tournait pas autour ?

- Seamus ! Non je crois qu'il m'aime encore.

- Justement flirt avec lui.

- Non il va se faire des idées et je ne veux pas le blesser.

- La fin justifie les moyens Potter. Tu le veux ton petit blond ?

- Oui, soufflais-je.

- Alors bouge tes fesses avant qu'il n'en choisisse d'autres.

Il se leva et quitta les Trois Balais en sifflotant.

Les regards étaient toujours tournés vers moi et je me demandais ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser de moi.

A suivre …


End file.
